Friday
by Alpha-Starr
Summary: Kaiba is REALLY looking forward to the weekend. "Gotta make my mind up, which seat can I take Jonouchi on?" Songfic to Rebecca Black's Friday. Funny, but not a parody. KaiJou, hints of others. Lemons start in chapter 7. Updates on Fridays. Now with plot!
1. What Kaiba Has For Breakfast

"Friday"

Summary: Drabbles involving Kaiba, Jonouchi, and Rebecca Black's Friday. Not an intended parody. Puppyshipping, hints at other ships. Updates on, you guessed it, Fridays.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and the affiliated characters/plotlines/card games. Rebecca Black owns the song "Friday". I own nothing except my words.

Written as a personal Challenge, for myself: Write a non-parody, semi-serious story. Easy enough, I guess. It must be a songfic for the viral hit "Friday" by Rebecca Black. That's where it gets tricky.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What Kaiba Has For Breakfast<p>

_7am, waking up in the morning__  
><em>_Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs__  
><em>_Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal__  
><em>_Seein' everything, the time is goin'_

"Niisama!" a petite hand shook at his shoulder. "Niisama, wake up! You'll be late for school! It's seven AM already!"

Kaiba drowsily lifted his head off his keyboard and blinked blearily at Mokuba. Suddenly, his bloodshot eyes fell wide open as his brother's words sank in.

"Great Blue Eyes," he cursed. His clothes were slightly rumpled from his hour-long nap that would have to suffice for his daily sleep quota. "Thanks, Mokuba."

"No problem, big bro!" Mokuba held out a fresh school uniform for his elder brother. "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast!"

Kaiba was already out the door, in the bathroom, uniform in hand.

He pulled off his suit, fumbling with the buttons of his button-down shirt, and giving any Kaiba fans in nearby trees a nice view of his chest... meaning, of course, nobody, because Kaiba didn't _have_ any trees near his bathroom. After hopping in the cold shower, too impatient to wait for it to warm up, and promptly cleansing himself, he proceeded to brush his teeth with the toothbrush he kept in the shower specifically for moments like these.

Hey, even Seto Kaiba had his off days. He just happened to be a whole lot better at getting back "on" than most people were.

_Though,_ Kaiba mused tiredly, as he scrubbed his hair while simultaneously brushing his teeth. _If there's anything that proves I'm human at all, this is probably it._

Never mind that he was doing something roughly akin to patting your head and rubbing your stomach at the same time.

Yeah. Sleep deprivation sort-of had that effect on people. Even Kaiba couldn't think normally when running on one hour of sleep after three all-nighters... in a row. Thou he had, in the past, managed to get by on fewer hours of sleep, experiences had been pleasant for neither Kaiba nor his co-workers.

Speaking of his employees, he reminded himself that he should probably fire a fair few of them. After all, if they were so incompetent that their boss had to be up all night to fix their silly, stupid mistakes (honestly, what idiot could manage to mix up the files for Shining Friendship with those of Petit Angel?) they deserved whatever came to them.

Then again, KaibaCorp went through employees the way Jonouchi went through food, so it was really nothing new.

Kaiba hurried out of the shower, quickly towel-dried his hair, and walked briskly down the stairs, far too dignified to run, but pulling on his uniform jacket on the way down and buttoning it up impeccably (as usual). He, at last, reached the small, private kitchen that he and Mokuba usually ate in when nobody else was around.

"Good morning, niisama!" Mokuba smiled up at his brother, as if it were the first time he'd seen Seto all day. He finished up his Honey Blitz cereal, swathed in KaibaCorp brand milk.

"Good morning, Mokuba," Seto replied cordially, having already steeled himself for the day to come.

He looked at the clock. He was still running a few minutes behind schedule. Deciding that he didn't have time for anything else, he pulled a box of the same cereal from a cupboard, shoved four or five handfuls into his mouth, and washed it down with some milk. Grabbing his usual thermos of coffee, courtesy of their part-time chef, he and Mokuba went out to the limousine, their preferred method of getting to school.

They were perfectly on time.


	2. Kaiba Has No Friends, Therefore

"Friday"

Summary: Drabbles involving Kaiba, Jonouchi, and Rebecca Black's Friday. Not an intended parody. Puppyshipping, hints at other ships. Updates on, you guessed it, Fridays.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and the affiliated characters/plotlines/card games. Rebecca Black owns the song "Friday". I own nothing except my words.

Written as a personal Challenge, for myself: Write a non-parody, semi-serious story. Easy enough, I guess. It must be a songfic for the viral hit "Friday" by Rebecca Black. That's where it gets tricky.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Kaiba Has No Friends; Therefore, This Chapter Is About Jou<p>

_Seein' everything, the time is goin'__  
><em>_Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'__  
><em>_Gotta get down to the bus stop__  
><em>_Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends_

Katsuya Jonouchi was less fortunate than Seto Kaiba in many, many ways.

The first of which was that his younger sibling didn't live with him and, thus, couldn't wake him up in the mornings.

Although, in retrospect, it was probably better that Shizuka _didn't_ live with him- Jou and his father were always tight on money, so she probably wouldn't be able to live the life she deserved to live.

It wasn't even either of their faults! The two Jonouchis both had jobs. Jou's father, in fact, had three- he was a part-time bartender, grocery-store cashier, and waiter in a run-down, 24-hour diner on the city's outskirts. None of the jobs paid particularly well.

Jou himself worked as a dishwasher in the same dingy diner.

_But,_ Jou reminded himself as he hurried out the door, chugging down a small carton of KaibaCorp brand milk to wash down his four or five handfuls of dry cereal. _Today is Friday. I have Fridays off._

And then his focus was all on running down the worn stairs of his mangy apartment building, his goal being the graffiti-covered bus stop just around a block away.

He saw the foreboding public transportation at the stop, and ran to catch up to it.

It left just seconds before he reached it.

"Geez, would it kill ya to wait just one second?" he hollered after it, then cursed that he would have to go the three miles to school on foot.

It wasn't a terrible distance, and Jou could run that far in roughly half an hour, provided that he didn't run into any gangs on his way there. Unfortunately, even if he left on time, he'd still be over ten minutes late for school.

Not to mention, he was already behind schedule.

Jou resigned himself to running, and had already jogged half a mile when a car stopped next to him.

"Get in," and Jou had never been so glad to hear Otogi's voice. He did as directed, and turned to smile at the car's other occupants, Otogi himself and the Dice Master's boyfriend, Honda. Both of whom were close friends of Jou's.

"Thanks," he said when he caught his breath.

"Don't look at me, it was Hiroto's idea," Otogi snorted. Honda gave Jou a brief eye-roll, showing that Otogi had actually had as much input about stopping as Honda himself did.

"Whatever you say, Ryuuji, whatever you say."

Jou wondered again why Honda had to pick a guy who was slightly tsundere. And also why he let Otogi be seme- it was so obvious, even the unobservant Jou could tell.

As the three guys arrived at school, and Jou showed up (for once) on time, he realized something:

Even though Kaiba was more fortunate than he in many, many ways, he, too, was a very lucky person.

After all, Kaiba only had acquaintances.

Jou had actual friends.


	3. Kaiba's Limo Has Too Many Seats

"Friday"

Summary: Drabbles involving Kaiba, Jonouchi, and Rebecca Black's Friday. Not an intended parody. Puppyshipping, hints at other ships. Updates on, you guessed it, Fridays.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and the affiliated characters/plotlines/card games. Rebecca Black owns the song "Friday". I own nothing except my words.

A/N: Short one here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Kaiba's Limo Has Too Many Seats<p>

_Kickin' in the front seat__  
><em>_Sittin' in the back seat__  
><em>_Gotta make my mind up__  
><em>_Which seat can I take?_

_Or rather_, Kaiba thought. _Which seat__** should**__ I take?_

He could, of course, sit in the front, which was a comfortable place... perhaps a little too comfortable. The warmer air there, courtesy of the front engine, would probably dry his still-damp hair, though it would also possibly lull him back to sleep.

To contrast with the front, the back seat was cold due to air-conditioning, and it would probably give him a headache later. The coolness, however, would probably keep him awake enough to drink the rest of his coffee.

Speaking of coffee, Kaiba was reminded to take a sip of the caffeinated drink at hand.

He promptly spit it out.

It tasted distinctly _decaffeinated_.

He was reminded that he had to fire his chef.

"Niisama!"

And Mokuba, carrying Kaiba's forgotten briefcase, tripped and crashed into Kaiba's back, causing said CEO's hand to jerk upwards and spill hot coffee all over the left side of his chest.

"Aaa! Niisama, I'm so sorry," Mokuba apologized, tears of regret shining in his eyes.

"Mokuba..." Kaiba paused for a second to calm himself. "It's okay, it didn't hurt much. Just don't do it again, and have Roland fetch me a new uniform jacket."

He reached down for his briefcase, which was becoming sticky with coffee.

"Damn," he cursed, flipping it open to check if his cards and laptop were okay. His breath hitched in his throat for a second as he noticed a stain on one of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. Cursing the chef to Ra and back, he quickly peeled off the first of the seven card protectors. He let his body calm down again; the beverage hadn't even leaked though the first.

No longer caring where he sat, Kaiba took a seat in the middle of the vehicle.

He pulled a soda from the mini-refrigerator, and tried to meet his caffeine quota.

Needless to say, he didn't quite meet it before he had to get out of the vehicle for school.

And Kaiba cursed his luck.


	4. Define Get Down

"Friday"

Summary: Drabbles involving Kaiba, Jonouchi, and Rebecca Black's Friday. Not an intended parody. Puppyshipping, hints at other ships. Updates on, you guessed it, Fridays.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and the affiliated characters/plotlines/card games. Rebecca Black owns the song "Friday". I own nothing except my words.

A/N: Squint for Puppyshipping. It's there.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Define "Get Down"<p>

_It's Friday, Friday__  
><em>_Gotta get down on Friday__  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend__  
><em>_Friday, Friday__  
><em>_Gettin' down on Friday__  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

Seto Kaiba was having a pretty darned rotten day.

First, he'd had to spend all night fixing his workers' errors. But an hour later, he'd woken up late and had to rush to school. He'd been burned by his coffee, though not badly, and he'd gone through the stress of thinking he'd lost one of his Blue-Eyes. He was then forced to resort to soda, of all things, to get his daily dose of caffeine. Not to mention, Jonouchi- JONOUCHI, of all people- had managed to get to school before him. He'd just barely made it into his classroom before the bell rang.

So, overall, Kaiba was tired, irate, and on caffeine withdrawal.

On the other hand, Katsuya Jonouchi's day was going relatively well.

For starters, he'd actually managed to get almost all his homework done- a new record for him. He'd missed his bus, but thanks to Otogi and Honda, he'd arrived to school on time, before Kaiba even did. Speaking of which, Kaiba was just barely on time, which meant that he wouldn't have to argue with him before class, like he usually did. It looked like he wouldn't get a detention today.

He actually felt strangely empty about the last two. Fighting Kaiba and getting a detention for it was as much a part of his morning routine as missing his bus was.

Ah well. He could enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last long.

"All right, class," the teacher, Kagamiseki-sensei, declared upon finishing attendance. "Today, in our health unit, we'll be discussing the correct way to resolve a conflict. First, I'll tell you all about how to use 'I' statements. Then, we'll practice using them!"

The class let out a collective groan of exhaustion as they reached for their notebooks, too tired to _really_ complain. There was a shuffle of pages as they began to take notes on the teacher's lecture.

"There is a point in everyone's life when they get really annoyed, right?"

There were sleepy murmurs of agreement.

"And, sometimes, when you get really annoyed, you have to tell the person who is bothering you to stop. However, sometimes, that doesn't work out very well, and you get into an argument or a fight."

The teacher sent pointed looks at Kaiba and Jonouchi, as if aiming the statement specifically at those two. Some girls in the back giggled.

"So, when you feel like you're ready to just punch someone in the face, wait a minute before you do. Pause and count to ten, or take a deep breath. Whatever calms you down. Then, let them know exactly how you feel.

"An 'I' statement is composed of two parts. They pretty much work like a fill-in-the-blank. The first part is where you tell the person what they're doing that bothers you, and how you feel about it. This is best expressed by the phrase, 'When you -blank-' Just fill in the first blank with whatever that person is bothering you with, and fill in the second blank with your emotions on the topic!"

He wrote the sentence on the board.

"The next phrase explains what the person can do to rectify your problem. This phrase usually begins with 'Please stop...'

"For example, if a bully named Paul is making fun is making fun of me, I should say 'Paul, when you make fun of me, I feel hurt. Please stop making fun of me.'"

The students snickered at his sucky example.

"If the bully continues to bother you, simply repeat your statement. If the bully refuses, then you can try to challenge him or her to a duel... um, I mean, if it still doesn't work, come and find an authority figure, like a teacher, parent, or policeman," the teacher clapped his hands. "And that's all you need to know about 'I' statements!"

The teacher smiled goofily and began to hand out papers with a hypothetical situation written on each of them.

"On each paper, there is a scenario. I want you to act it out with your partner, and resolve it with either an 'I' statement or an authority figure. Then, switch roles, and act out the scenario again! You will be graded on your participation and your mastery of the 'I' statement."

As usual, Kagamiseki-sensei began to draw names out of a hat to create pairs. He picked out two extremely irregular papers. One featured a crudely drawn dragon in red and black, the other featured a slightly-more accurate white dragon with blue eyes.

"Ah! Our first group is Jonouchi and Kaiba!"

Some students stifled giggles. They knew that their teacher totally rigged the system.

Kagamiseki-sensei drew out the rest of the pairs, and then began to pass out half-sheets of paper. There was a shuffling of desks as students rushed to pair up with their partners. Because Kaiba was too irate to bother himself with the menial task of walking across the classroom, Jou dragged a chair over to Kaiba's desk.

As the teacher gave Jonouchi and Kaiba their page, he whispered, "This would be such a great time to practice calming down when arguing each other, don't you think? Then, you can be best buddies, and settle all your differences calmly!"

Kagamiseki-sensei had never seen expressions that had conveyed even half the disgust.

"Or, um, you can practice not-fighting on school grounds. I'm sure you're both quite sick of detentions, and maybe you can tolerate each other," the teacher corrected hurriedly. He went on to pass out more papers.

Jonouchi looked at the paper, "It says 'Person A has just insulted Person B's favorite Duel Monster. Person B uses an "I" statement to respond.'"

"Hn, fine," Kaiba grunted. Then he let out a small smirk; insulting Jonouchi always made him feel better. "Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon is so pathetic, I have seriously considered going easy on you to make up for your mental disability. It's hardly worthy of being called a dragon card."

Jonouchi bit back his own insulting retort, and instead ground out, "When you... insult my Red-Eyes... I feel... pissed."

"There's more to the statement, mutt," Kaiba smirked, really getting into the swing of things. "Unless you're unsure as to how one uses an 'I' statement?"

"Please," Jou spit out the word as if it were sour, "Stop insulting it."

"Are you referring to yourself as an inanimate object?" Kaiba would have laughed evilly were his self restraint any weaker. Hell, it was _fun_ getting Jonouchi riled up. "I can see where you might get confused, but even a proletariat like you should be able to tell the difference."

"SHUT UP, YA FUCKIN' BASTARD!" Jou snapped, unable to handle any more of the torture. "It ain't like your Blue-Eyes is any fuckin' better! It's too Ra-damned hard to summon, and there're a bazillion other good cards you could summon for what it takes to get a Blue-Eyes on the field. You're so fuckin' in love wit' it, I'm shocked ya haven't been _arrested_ for fuckin' bestiality yet!"

Kaiba growled. He was able to take insults fairly well, but insulting his beloved Blue-Eyes? He responded in the "I" statement format for the sake of his grade.

"When you insult my Blue-Eyes," he glared, feeling the temperature in the room rise a few degrees. Ra, he loved the thrill that came with fighting Jou. "I feel like brutally mutilating your face... oh wait, someone already did that. Do not insult my Blue-Eyes... or _else_."

Jou noticed that Kaiba omitted the "please". He felt the fire that was building in his veins strengthen; why the hell did _he_ have to say that... word... when Moneybags didn't?

"When ya insult me to my face, and then ya insult my face to my face, I feel like punchin' ya til' your eyes are so black and swollen, ya can't see," Jou waved a fist in his face for emphasis, "Don't fuckin' insult me!

"When you act like you can even land a hit on me," Kaiba let loose a malicious smirk, "I feel like _laughing_."

He never got to finish his statement. Jou cut him off by suddenly punching him out of nowhere. Kaiba caught the hand, and placed a well-aimed kick to Jou's left shin. While Jou was flailing around, imbalanced, Kaiba caressed Jou's right cheek with a sharp slap. The skin was rapidly reddening, the area of direct impact darker than the rest in the shape of a handprint.

Kaiba thought it was beautiful.

Jou swung up his apparently-recovered leg in a roundhouse kick, knocking the air out of Kaiba's midsection. Kaiba fell to the floor in painful shock; this was new.

Jou jumped at him, pinning Kaiba to the floor by mounting his hips. Their hands grappled together as they each fought to hit the other. Kaiba tried to win the position of power; Jounouchi tried to maintain it.

"DETENTION!" the teacher hollered, breaking the two boys from their fight. For a minute there, they'd forgotten that there were other people in the world. "No more getting down and fighting. I'll suspend you next time!"

An empty threat, but a threat nonetheless.

"Why," Kagamiseki-sensei asked, "Didn't you get an authority figure?"

Kaiba deadpanned, "I run one of the world's largest multibillion-dollar companies. I _am_ the authority figure."

Kagamiseki-sensei sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, and by the way, you failed the 'I' statement activity," the teacher's mood seemed to lighten suddenly. "See you back here after school!"

Jou headdesked. Why couldn't the weekend get here any sooner?


	5. Leaving the Party

"Friday"

Summary: Drabbles involving Kaiba, Jonouchi, and Rebecca Black's Friday. Not an intended parody. Puppyshipping, hints at other ships. Updates on, you guessed it, Fridays.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and the affiliated characters/plotlines/card games. Rebecca Black owns the song "Friday". I own nothing except my words.

A/N: Awkward, Thursday update is awkward. The Katsuya Jonouchi rulebook exists, according to Yu-Gi-Oh online. It has a cameo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Leaving the Party<p>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)__  
><em>_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)__  
><em>_Fun, fun, fun, fun__  
><em>_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

Jou didn't define "partying" the way most people did.

Bright lights, dancing, loud music, snacks...

Pshhh, yeah, right.

On Friday afternoon, as usual, Jou gathered with the Yugi-gang to play cards. Gramps was usually out with his Senior Duel Group, and Yugi was given permission to host his own dueling group.

Bright lights? Only when Yami, Bakura, or Marik decided to take over their counterparts' bodies.

Dancing? Only Anzu's, whenever she won the rare duel.

Loud music? Did the shuffling of cards and bustling chitchat count?

Although, really, Jou couldn't complain about the snacks. Yugi, Anzu, and Ryou were all top-notch bakers, and Malik usually brought pizza, as he lived closest to the local pizza parlor and could simply pick it up on his way over. Honda and Otogi brought chips and soda, respectively. Jou was a bit of a wild-card; this week, it was jellybeans, which had been on sale.

"And now, Pharaoh, I play my fourth Destiny Board!" Bakura laughed evilly. Yami scowled, then drew a card.

"I activate my Trap Removal," Yami smirked victoriously. "And, by terminating your Destiny Board trap card, I clear away the rest of your Destiny Board letters! And now, I tribute the Mystic Horseman and Celtic Guardian to summon my Dark Magician!"

Jou looked at his watch. Seven-fifteen PM.

"Hey, Yami," Jou took his attention from the duel momentarily. "I'm gonna get goin' now."

"All right," Yami said, then paused, as if listening to someone else. "Yugi says that you should be careful dealing with Kaiba tonight, you've been on unusually bad terms lately."

"I'll be fine. It's just our regular Friday night duel," Jou shrugged. "If I don't go, then Kaiba'll probably see it as a forfeit to his challenge. And rule one of the Katsuya Jonouchi handbook is: Never back away from a challenge!"

"Be careful," Ryou was evidently back in his body. He suddenly shifted back to Bakura, "Now, die, Pharaoh! I flip over my Man Eater Bug, and its effect destroys your Dark Magician!"

And Jou left. He had a Kaiba to get to sometime this weekend, after all.


	6. Card Games in a Car

"Friday"

Summary: Drabbles involving Kaiba, Jonouchi, and Rebecca Black's Friday. Not an intended parody. Puppyshipping, hints at other ships. Updates on, you guessed it, Fridays.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and the affiliated characters/plotlines/card games. Rebecca Black owns the song "Friday". I own nothing except my words.

A/N: I did a lot of research for the mini-duel in this part, but I've pretty much screwed the real rules completely. Jou's cards and strategy is ripped off his character from YGO Online 3, which, by the way, I don't own. Kaiba...? Er, I guessed. My entire duel is composed of educated guesses, and uses the stuff from the cards, in addition to anime rules. I have probably made all of you better duelists cringe.

But I_ would_ like you to know that I do, in fact, play Duel Monsters for real and I know the card game rules. I just don't understand Kaiba's deck... or, really, Jonouchi's for that matter.

SUPERSUPERAWKWARD Monday update is EXTRASUPERAWKWARD. Because Monday is as far from Friday as you can get.

**Warning:** Some thoughts off sexual nature.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Card Games in a Car<p>

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway__  
><em>_Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly__  
><em>_Fun, fun, think about fun__  
><em>_You know what it is__  
><em>_I got this, you got this__  
><em>_My friend is by my right, ay__  
><em>_I got this, you got this__  
><em>_Now you know it_

As usual, Kaiba was just exiting the KaibaCorp building as Jou arrived there, slightly short of breath from running the mile and a half between KaibaCorp and the Turtle Game Shop. It was seven-thirty four, and they were both perfectly on time.

"Mutt," Kaiba acknowledged coolly, with no evident ill will.

"Moneybags," Jou replied, his voice considerably less malicious than it had been earlier.

"What do you want?" the normally cutting statement wasn't as sharp as it should have been.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Jou smiled victoriously, as if anticipating the win that most likely wouldn't come.

"I don't have time to duel a proletariat like you," Kaiba replied. "I need to get home."

"I'll duel you on your way back and catch a taxi home," Jou tried to bargain. He knew it was just standard procedure.

"Fine," Kaiba replied, as his limo pulled up to the curb. The driver got out and opened the door, then Kaiba pulled Jou in after him.

They sat opposite each other at the table that Kaiba made sure was always in his limo on Fridays. They each began to shuffle their decks, and Kaiba turned on the neon lighting that outlined the card spaces on his table.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

As usual, Kaiba won the proverbial coin-toss.

"Let's duel, proletariat. I anticipate my coming victory."

"Right back at ya, moneybags."

They each drew five cards, and Kaiba drew a sixth to mark the start of the first turn.

"I use Ancient Rules to special summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand. I set a monster, and I place another card," Kaiba smirked, already certain that he was going to win. "Your turn, mutt."

"I ain't a dog, Kaiba," Jou insisted, then drew a card from the deck at his right. "All right then, first, I'm gonna summon my Gene Warped Warwolf."

"That's a new card," Kaiba noticed. "You must have picked it up because it reminds you of yourself, mutt."

"Shut up!" Jou growled, thoroughly angered by Kaiba's insult. (Or was it a compliment? The Warwolf _was_ a pretty good card; four stars and two thousand attack points, even if its defense was only one hundred.) "Now, I'm gonna tribute one thousand life points to take control of your Blue-Eyes with Enemy Controller!"

Kaiba's left eye twitched once, exhibiting exactly how irate this made him. Jou grinned in pride, and ticked off his Life-Point loss on the beaten-up notebook where they kept notes for their duels. He absently noted that it was running out of paper.

"I'm going to attack your face-down card with my Warwolf!"

"Not so fast, Jonouchi," and with a smirk, he flipped over a card. "I activate my trap card, the Crush Card Virus. By tributing my formerly face-down Saggi the Dark Clown, all of your monsters with an attack of over fifteen hundred go in the graveyard."

"Ah, dammit," Jou cursed, withdrawing half of his monster cards from the deck. He glared at the offending card, "I freaking hate that thing. That means that this turn, with your Blue-Eyes- I still have control over it right?- I'll attack you directly and you take... uh, three thousand Life Points damage. Let's see, that means you have..." Here, he scratched his head in thought, then wrote down the number. "One thousand Life Points left. I guess I can't summon any more stuff, so I'll set these cards here and end my turn."

Kaiba took his Blue-Eyes back and observed the board for a minute. He was still wary of Jonouchi's two cards that may or may not be traps, but he decided on a plausible play.

"I set this monster card," he began, "Then I attack with my Blue Eyes."

"Wait just a sec! I activate my spell card Scapegoat, to summon four Sheep Tokens in defense position," Jou was stalling for time. The Sheep Tokens had literally no defense or attack, but at least it wouldn't be his life points. Just one direct hit from Kaiba's Blue Eyes would knock him out instantly, and he wasn't done with his card-playing fun. Time just seemed to fly when he was dueling, and he didn't want it to stop just yet.

"Hn, fine," Kaiba, though he doubted he'd ever admit it, also enjoyed these little duel sessions with Jonouchi. Dueling always got him riled up in ways that he'd only seen him act while they were fighting. The flush of color on his cheeks from excitement was simply exquisite... although, Kaiba knew he wouldn't mind having Jonouchi riled up in a completely different way.

"I set this card and end my turn," Kaiba finally agreed.

"All right!" Jonouchi cheered, drawing a card. "So, I activate my spell card, Question. Now, Kaiba, do you know what monster is at the bottom of my graveyard? If ya get it wrong, I can special summon it!"

"Hn, it was your 'Gene Warped Warwolf'," Kaiba snorted. "Did you expect me to forget already? it was only a turn ago."

"But ya did forget!" Jonouchi insisted, and he grinned. "You forgot that ya just made me get rid of almost half my deck, and I got rid of the Warwolf card last. Let's see what it is..."

He pulled out his Red-Eyes.

"Sweet!" Jou exclaimed. "I use my Red-Eyes to attack your face-down monster card!"

And thus, the Kaiser Seahorse was destroyed.

"Huh. It figures you'd have the seahorse card in your deck," Jou snorted. "Cause 'Kaiba' means 'seahorse', doesn't it?"

Kaiba replied, "It makes about as much sense as your Warwolf card. Tell me, did you pick up a 'Heart of the Underdog' spell, too?"

Jou blushed, averted his eyes, and didn't say anything. Kaiba quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"... maybe..." Jou admitted. When Kaiba began to laugh uproariously- for some reason, sounding exponentially less maniacal than usual- he protested, "H-hey! It's a good card... it kinda doesn't work very well now that you've killed half my monsters, but I got a strategy for it."

"Of course, bonkotsu," Kaiba smirked. "Of course."

"So, um, I set this card on that spell-slash-trap space, and I end my turn," Jou said sort-of awkwardly. He enjoyed the non-malicious version of Kaiba's creepy laugh, but now that it had died down, so had his enthusiasm for this little game.

He wanted to move on to a more... "fun" game, now. Getting his ass handed to him by Kaiba every week was quite tiring, and vaguely monotonous, especially because Kaiba usually thrashed him in ten turns or less. Their longest duel had gone on for maybe twenty turns; Jou had wound up losing because he'd run out of cards. He had a feeling that this would be one of those nights where Kaiba mercilessly pummeled him into submission.

Kaiba, still amused by the contents of Jonouchi's deck, drew a card.

"My first move is to attack your Sheep Token with my Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba began. "I equip it with my face down spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush, to deal the difference between my Blue Eyes' attack and your Sheep Token's defense as damage to your life points. Game over, Jonouchi."

"Not so fast, Kaiba!" Jou exclaimed, flipping over a trap of his own. Now he had a chance of winning! "I activate Nutrient Z, which adds four thousand Life Points before damage calculation. After your Blue Eyes attacks, I still have four thousand Life Points left!"

"Hn, fine," Kaiba scowled. "I summon Blade Knight in my second main phase, and, due to its special effect, its attack goes from sixteen hundred to two thousand. I end my turn."

"All right," Jonouchi was clearly reinvigorated. He drew from his deck. "I summon my Baby Dragon from my hand, and I flip summon Time Wizard. I use Time Wizard's special ability to fuse with Baby Dragon... umm, just let me find my die..."

Kaiba reached under the table and dumped a handful of them into the center of the table.

"Just use one of these. You should know by now where I keep the dice," Kaiba smirked.

"Fine, jeez," Jou glowered. He held up his own die victoriously. "Otogi says that this one's lucky cause I've had it for so long."

"What Otogi said doesn't matter now," Kaiba growled, disliking the sound of another man's name falling off his mutt's lips. "This duel only involves two people: you and I. Pay attention to the task at hand."

He meant, "Pay attention to me. And only me."

"Whatever you say, Kaiba, but this die's got some serious luck," Jou replied, smiling in anticipation of his victory. His roll was, indeed, lucky. "All right! So now I summon my Fusion Monster, Thousand Dragon, and activate my spell card, Graceful Dice!"

He rolled a four, and did some quick math on the notebook.

"So, that means I can equip my Red-Eyes and Thousand Dragon with... uh, let's see, four hundred points of attack and defense each, so they reach two thousand eight hundred attack each! Then, if I chain my trap card, Skull Dice..."

He rolled a five.

"Your Blue-Eyes and Blade Knight lose five hundred attack points each, and I use my Thousand Dragon to defeat your Blue-Eyes for a difference of, uh... three hundred attack points!"

"I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor to destroy your Thousand Dragon."

Simple, but effective. Jonouchi cursed; he should have suspected something like this.

"Then, I'll use my Red Eyes to take our your Blue-Eyes instead!" Jonouchi declared, a bit miffed at the loss of his other dragon, but still ultimately pleased to be able to defeat the dreaded Blue-Eyes. He felt just a hint of triumph at the panic that rose in Kaiba's eyes; Lady Luck was truly on his side tonight.

Kaiba's frown deepened as he placed his Blue Eyes in the graveyard. With savor, Jonouchi noted that Kaiba's life points had gone down to seven hundred.

"And I end my turn!" Jonouchi finally decided.

Kaiba drew a card from the deck at his right, then smirked.

"I activate first my face-down spell card, Pot of Greed," Kaiba began, drawing two cards. "In a separate chain, I then activate Graceful Charity from my hand, which leaves me with three cards."

Kaiba first drew two cards, then lay his Graceful Charity card down to draw three more. He selected two of the five cards in his hand to return to his deck, which he then shuffled.

"I play the field spell Mystic Plasma Zone, then I tribute one Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to summon the Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then, I equip the card Negative Energy Generator to my Malefic Blue Eyes, causing its attack to triple. Then, if I add the five hundred points of attack from Mystic Plasma Zone's effect-"

"Holy shit, it's over nine thousand!" Jou yelped. "No fair, Kaiba!"

"All of my cards are within the latest duel parameters," Kaiba smirked. "You aren't the only one who picked up some new cards, Jonouchi. I attack your Red Eyes Black Dragon and I destroy it, which means you must subtract seven thousand one hundred Life Points from your total. I win."

"Dammit, Kaiba, you suck!" Jou pouted. "I was doin' good that time, too..."

"To the contrary, Jonouchi," Kaiba swept the still-lit neon table to the side. "It is you who will be doing the sucking. Get on your knees and give me my prize, puppy."

And Jonouchi fell to his knees and, giving a shudder of anticipation, reached for the zipper of Kaiba's pants, like he always did, according to the conditions of their duel.

He was moving on to a more... "fun" game, now. Handing his ass to Kaiba every week would never get old, especially because Kaiba usually went for three rounds or more. And, dear Ra, the CEO was _good_ at it.

Jonouchi fingered the rapidly hardening bulge in Kaiba's boxers for a few seconds, before Kaiba grabbed his head and forcefully shoved it into his crotch. Jonouchi could literally smell the lust.

He had a feeling that this would be one of those nights where Kaiba mercilessly pummeled him into submission.


	7. Still Too Many Seats

Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi. Therefore, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the afilliated characters/plot devices/settings. Friday is property of Rebecca Black.

A/N: Let's imagine that Kaiba lives really, really far from KaibaCorp. Like, the other side of town, in the residential area, far from the business area. Like, a whole half hour away.

Also, I'm really sad that my entire story here only has two reviews... I've made up my mind that I won't update until I have at least ten reviews, though I'll keep typing for my own purposes. I'm determined to see this one out all the way through to chapter sixteen... I've written up to chapter nine, which means I'm over halfway there already.

If you don't want me to keep this story up, then you should just say so. I can handle as many flames as you'd like to give! :)

**WARNING:** Lemon. Between two men. The entire chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Still Too Many Seats<p>

_Kickin' in the front seat__  
><em>_Sittin' in the back seat__  
><em>_Gotta make my mind up__  
><em>_Which seat can I take..._

_Jonouchi on? _Kaiba thought hazily, gripping the blonde hair between his fingers as the boy it was attached to licked and nibbled at the hardness between his legs.

Contrary to what their little duel might have implied, Jonouchi actually enjoyed giving head. The delicious little moans he gave off as he savored the long, hard cock in front of him weren't just for show. The blond's sexy, heated mouth caressed the large rod before him, even taking the head into his mouth and humming around it. Jonouchi used his fingers to rub the seven to eight inches of dick not being lavished with attention from his mouth.

Normally, Kaiba had a great deal more stamina, but, for some odd reason, Jonouchi was being extra-seductive today. Maybe it could have been that Kaiba's week had been particularly difficult, and he needed the stress relief all the more. Maybe he was still high off the endorphins from his Duel Monsters victory. But, curse it, he needed Jonouchi and he needed him _now_, protocol and tradition be damned.

He eyed the leather seating in the back. It was fairly well-worn, and, most likely, nobody would notice one or two extra stains... But then again, the air conditioning would feel brisk, and it wouldn't do to have Jonouchi catch a cold because he was unclothed. And, dear Ra, _Mokuba_ liked to sit back there. That pretty much eliminated the entire back _area_.

Jonouchi ran his tongue over Kaiba's slit and he quickly turned his eyes to the front seat. He really couldn't hold on much longer; he'd have to fuck Jonouchi soon. He figured the warmer temperature was a plus, but of course, the driver could hear. Then questions might get asked, and their relationship could be in jeopardy: who knows how long Jonouchi would be able to withstand the social pressure? The psychotic fangirls? The upper society he'd be forced to associate with?

He was still quite hesitant about the back. He supposed that he could have it sanitized for Mokuba, but he really, really didn't want Jonouchi to get sick, because a sick puppy wasn't a fun puppy because a sick puppy was miserable.

Then, Jou swallowed, taking Kaiba's cock deep in his throat- well, as much of it as he could fit, at least. Kaiba was at least half again as long as the average male. Said brunet groaned and then made up his mind to just screw him into a central seat.

He tugged Jou's hair and choked out, "Stop."

Jou unsheathed Kaiba's cock from his throat, then looked up, confused, and most likely wondering what he'd been doing wrong.

The surprise on his face was evident as Kaiba picked him up and shoved him into a seat, unclothing him all the way. After recovering from the brief moment of shock, Jou hurriedly began to unbutton Kaiba's dress shirt after brutally yanking off the tie. It seemed like he wasn't the only impatient one tonight.

"Hey... what's this?" Jou inspected the burn on Kaiba's chest from his morning coffee. He snorted. "It's shaped like a heart... what, did you try to defrost yours and burn yourself on accident?"

Kaiba glared, "I had an incident with some coffee. Now get back to taking that off."

"Jeez, fine," Jou grumbled, too turned on to bother fighting back. He rapidly unbuttoned the rest of Kaiba's shirt and yanked his pants down so that they hung around his ankles. Kaiba carelessly kicked them off as he stripped Jou's trousers and boxers all in one go.

Kaiba began to pay Jonouchi back for his almost tortuously sexy blow job earlier, rubbing his crotch with an intensity burning in his eyes. Jou gasped as he realized Kaiba's intent.

"Wai- wait..." the blond insisted. "We don't have any lube!"

Kaiba grumbled, then reached into his discarded pants for a tube of Vaseline- useful for getting out stains, treating chapped lips, and lubricating car parts... in addition to a few _other_ things...

He smeared the thick substance over his fingers and abruptly shoved one into Jou's entrance, eliciting a wince from the suddenness of the intrusion. He did _not_ feel like waiting tonight.

"Grrr..." Jou growled as he adjusted to the faint pain. "Damn you, Kaiba."

"Hn," and Kaiba merely smirked as he shoved another finger up there, continuing to pump it in and out of the mutt's tight little channel. He relished in the way those hot walls clenched at his fingers, hungrily pulling them ever inward. Kaiba's eyes gleamed in anticipation, and Jonouchi shuddered.

When those same fingers spread apart in a scissor-like motion, Jonouchi opened his mouth as if he were screaming, yet no sound came out. Kaiba smirked yet again; he never failed to find Jonouchi's prostate. And the face he was rewarded with every time he did was simply priceless.

"Kai-kaiba..." Jou gritted his teeth. "Get on with it already, dammit!"

"Don't try to tell me what to do," Kaiba looked especially feral, baring all of his teeth in what looked like it was supposed to be a smile. Just to try Jonouchi's patience a little more, he shoved a third finger inside the smaller boy, making him whine in both pleasure and disappointment.

By Ra, Jonouchi wanted Kaiba in him _now_! He struggled underneath Kaiba's hold, and Kaiba pinned Jou's hands above his head as punishment. Jou cried in resentment; now he could neither fight back nor touch the taller boy. He had to switch tactics.

Kaiba kept his guard up, though Jonouchi had stopped struggling. He was accustomed to this strategy, now Jonouchi would gaze up at him with forlorn-looking puppy dog eyes and beg to be-

Oh fuck. He wasn't expecting _that_.

In a blur of honey-blond, Jou's lips were suddenly on his own, already asking for entrance with sweet little licks, the same sort of licks that the proletariat had bestowed on his erection but a few minutes ago. He aggressively pushed past Kaiba's lips, which were already frozen in shock.

Never before had Jonouchi pulled that one out on him. It seemed like his deck wasn't the only thing he'd updated.

Then, suddenly, Kaiba remembered to kiss back, and he did so with a passionate fervor that engulfed Jonouchi as if it were his Blue Eyes' Destruction Burst Stream. _This_ was what he was talking about! Now, if only he could get that deliciously hot cock into his tight cavern, he'd be in heaven...

He figured that Kaiba must have read his mind, because in the next second, he was being filled with the wonderful thickness known as Kaiba's dick.

It was normal for Kaiba to go in as slowly as he was; after all, they hadn't had sex for nearly an entire week. That was more than enough time for Jou's ass to lose whatever looseness it may have acquired from Friday's sexfest.

The limo ran over a pothole and Kaiba's body was forced to lurch forward, driving the rest of his erection deep into Jonouchi, who screamed in surprise over the screech of tires. Kaiba ceased any and all movement for a moment, hoping that the pain would subside enough for Jonouchi to let them continue.

Kaiba reached over Jou's head for the mini-intercom that would link him to the driver.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded furiously.

"So-sorry, Mr. Kaiba, sir!" the chauffeur stuttered. "There-there was a dog in the road and I only didn't want to hit it... I- I forgot that you don't like to be interrupted while dueling..."

"A dog in the road...?" Kaiba looked pensive for a moment. Then, he looked down at Jonouchi, who was still biting back tears. He noted that his erection seemed to have wilted, and hoped to Hell that he could get it back up. "What breed was it?"

"Sir?" shock was evident in the man's voice.

"Just answer the damn question," Kaiba growled, using his free hand to softly pet Jonouchi's head, trying to encourage the scrunched up face to relax.

"Er- I believe it was a mutt, sir," the driver winced, certain he would lose his job because he swerved for such a useless creature.

Imagine his surprise when Kaiba said instead, "Hmph, fine. I expect better driving from you next time."

He hung up.

Fine. Of course it was fine.

But only because the animal had been a mutt.

And now Jonouchi, though still wincing, was shifting his hips in a go-ahead signal, asking Kaiba to go forth with his venture. His slightly-softened dick hardened fully again from the sexy movement, but he hesitated before thrusting. He didn't know why. After all, the blond's body was ready for the taking, and it only hurt a little now...

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow in Jou's direction, still worried about his comfort. A puppy in pain was a miserable puppy, and a miserable puppy wasn't any fun.

And the sight of anything even resembling a frown on Jou's face felt wrong. Only a smile could possibly belong there.

So, after another affirmative go-ahead sign, he started small, unlike the large and powerful thrusts he would usually make. He withdrew only the bottom half of his erection before plunging it back in. The blood that he drew made a pleasant squelch within Jou's body, but Kaiba frowned. He hadn't drawn blood since their first time doing this. Perhaps his ability was slipping...

As if to reassure himself, he suddenly pressed in at an angle that roughly jabbed Jou's prostate and the blonde mewled in pleasure, his once-waning erection fully revived. As he began to undulate on Kaiba's cock, Kaiba allowed his thrusts to grow in power and speed.

"Mmgph, Kaiba," Jou was muffling himself with his hand. Kaiba pulled the hand off his mouth and decided to use a more efficient way of quieting him.

"Jonouchi," he whispered before claiming Jou's lips with his own. He sped up his thrusting yet again.

Jou tried to let out a moan, but it was swallowed by Kaiba's mouth over his own. They broke briefly for air, taking quick gasps before lunging at each other again and dueling with their tongues.

To reward his puppy for feeling so good inside, he took a hold of the blond's nearly neglected member, pumping it vigorously. That was the last straw, and Jou felt the tension in his lower belly snap as his orgasm made itself evident. The hot, nearly opaque colloid spurted out of his cock and over both of their chests.

Seto broke their kiss and groaned as Jonouchi's hot passage tightened around his dick, and he spilled his load deep into the spasming hole that milked him.

They caught their breath for perhaps a minute or two, then Kaiba reached under the seat, bumping his hand against the mini-fridge before pulling out a box of tissues. He withdrew five or six before withdrawing from Jonouchi's deliciously warm heat with much displeasure. Then, she shoved the box at Jonouchi.

"Clean yourself," his instructions were simple.

Jonouchi first yanked out a whole bunch of tissues before balling them up and sitting on them so that anything that might leak out of his ass fell on the tissues and not Kaiba's nice leather upholstery. He used another few to wipe up the mess on his chest and then used a fresh tissue to wipe his face for good measure. He wiped off his flaccid penis, then moved on to clean out his ass, a most laborious process.

When the two boys got out of the car, they merely looked as if they'd been in a fistfight, perhaps over the victor of the duel. That would naturally be in dispute after they'd been interrupted by that pothole.

After all, there were only so many stories that could explain rumpled clothes and a limp.


	8. ReDefining Get Down

Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi. Therefore, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the afilliated characters/plot devices/settings. Friday is property of Rebecca Black.

A/N: Uwahh! / I felt really bad about not updating and such because there are stories with even fewer reviews than mine that keep updating and... argh. So, I got around to typing this chapter up, and now I'm posting it... against my better judgement.

So, um, enjoy? Review, too, I guess, if you've got the time.

**WARNING:** Lemon. Lemon. Lemon. And perversion. Also, yaoi (that's male/male sex). So, basically, that's the entire chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Re-Defining "Get Down"<p>

_It's Friday, Friday__  
><em>_Gotta get down on Friday__  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend__  
><em>_Friday, Friday__  
><em>_Gettin' down on Friday__  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

"Mr. Kaiba, sir," Isono, the butler addressed his superior. He had to be extra-careful; Kaiba was always particularly impatient on Fridays. "Should I prepare a room for your guest?"

That was pretty much standard procedure. Isono didn't know about the rest of the household staff, but he knew that there was something going on between Master Seto and the blond boy he was always having over. There simply had to be; there was no other explanation as to why he always had him over on Fridays...

There was something familiar about the blond, but Isono just couldn't place where he'd seen him before. Perhaps at one of Kaiba's dueling tournaments...? But there were hundreds of people who attended those, and nearly all of Domino City was involved.

Isono gave up. It was really futile; there were probably dozens of blond boys in Domino City, and even more had flocked to the city from places near and far. And, after all, he wasn't being paid to ask questions.

"Do I pay you to ask questions, Isono?" Kaiba glared. "What do you do _every_ time I have a guest?"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba," and he went off to have a room prepared. Though it never seemed to be used...

Jou winced as Isono left the room.

"Kaiba," he said. "Was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely," Kaiba re-asserted. Then Seto looked at Katsuya's skeptical expression. "Fine... perhaps it wasn't entirely necessary, but I like to keep my staff on their toes."

"I'll bet," Katsuya snorted. Walking backwards, he began to ascend the staircase just before Kaiba. He held out his hand. "Tough week at work?"

Kaiba shifted his gaze, as if searching for any other people. Then, Seto relaxed, wrapping his arms around Katsuya's waist. They were just about the same height now that Katsuya was on the step above his.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Seto murmured, burying his face into the crook of Katsuya's neck. "I felt like Friday might never come."

"Let's get ya to bed," Jou pecked his cheek. "Then I'll make you forget about it."

"Hn," Seto sighed, lifting his face to nibble at the place where Katsuya's neck met his jaw. It was an affirmative "hn," according to Jou, who understood Setospeak as if it were his first language.

"Ah, Seto, wait! Dammit, at least until we get upstairs..." Katsuya grunted as Seto moved back to a spot that was closer to his ear. "Seto, yer leanin' on me now and you know that spot makes-"

They suddenly crashed, toppling down the seven or eight steps they'd climbed, landing with Seto on the bottom.

"- my legs turn to jelly," Jou finished weakly. His anger flared, "What the hell was that about?"

"Hn, that's one way to get down," Seto gave a very Kaiba smirk. He began to trail fingers up Katsuya's thighs. "Now that we're in a secure room, on a horizontal surface, and in physical contact with each other, let's say we make something of it."

"..." Jou averted his eyes for a second. "You got tissues and lube, right?"

Seto pulled the tube of Vaseline from earlier from his pocket. From a compartment in his coat, he withdrew a kiddy-pack of tissues, bearing the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the wrapper.

Katsuya sighed, more amused than irritated, "Of course ya do."

And, hands cupped around his lover's cheeks, he pulled Seto down for a kiss.

It started, at first, with lips harshly and passionately shifting together, in a way that most people would describe as "rough. But they were Seto and Katsuya, the hidden extensions of big, bad CEO Kaiba and gangster-brawler Jonouchi. That was about as gentle as they could get without compromising their already questionable sanities.

Seto reclaimed the initiative from Katsuya, worming his tongue into the blond's mouth. Their linguistic organs clashed hotly, a pleasant, swirling heat rising from both of their loins. In a fit of passion, Katsuya threw his arms over Seto's shoulders, entwining both of his hands in dark, chestnut-brown hair. Seto's own arms snaked around Katsuya's waist, his hands miraculously finding their way to his lover's ass. Seto squeezed the left butt cheek in a vaguely affectionate grope.

"Mmm, Seto," Katsuya murmured huskily, breaking their kiss briefly. He came back in for another short one before attaching his lips to the junction between Seto's neck and shoulder blade, scraping his teeth lightly over it before sucking at the spot.

"Katsuya," Seto took long, almost gasping breaths to recover his air. The stimulation to one of his most favorite sensitive spots was absolutely no help. His hand slid up to Katsuya's waistband and stripped him of both his jeans and boxers at once.

"Not fair," Katsuya looked up at him with an adorable pout on his face. However, the innocent expression rapidly morphed into one of mischief. "You're still fully clothed."

Seto was then shoved to the floor as Jou eagerly tore his clothes off. Sex at the foot of the stairs evidently appealed to the other boy, too.

The blonde popped open the cap of the Vaseline, smearing his fingers with it. He propped his ass up in the air to lubricate his own entrance before sneaking those same fingers down to smear the thick, oily substance over Kaiba's cock.

Kaiba gave off a low, guttural groan before violently flipping their entwined bodies over and taking Katsuya in one swift motion. Katsuya only had time to let out a small "eep" before Seto started thrusting.

Since he'd been so thoroughly stretched from their... ahem "ride" in the limo, Katsuya was fully prepared to accept everything that Seto had to give. He moaned wantonly in half-pleasure, half-anticipation.

"Fuck, Katsuya," Seto growled, obviously trying to restrain himself from completely losing control of himself. He already wanted to ram into the blond beneath him until he became unable to walk for weeks on end. "Are you _trying_ to make yourself unable to walk tomorrow?"

"Nyehhh~!" Katsuya mewled back, eyes glazed over with lust and not entirely in his right mind. "I don't... don't mind, really... haaa, right there, Seto!"

"That's your prostate, isn't it?" Seto growled, as if he were a feral animal. He brutally abused the spot by thrusting against it until he could see spots in his own vision.

"Nyeeh!" Katsuya whined in confusion, thrusting back on Seto's dick. "No... don't know what that is... haa, don't stop, the happy spot is _right_ there!"

"Fuck!" Seto cursed. Katsuya's cluelessness was adorable to the tenth degree; it made Seto feel all the more powerful by comparison. He redoubled his thrusting efforts.

"Seto!" Katsuya cried out, barely able to think. Still, he pushed himself into Seto's lap, forcing the duo into a sitting position, and clawed at Seto's back. The brunet's masochistic side made him hiss in pleasure.

"Katsuya!" Seto groaned in reply. He used one arm to hold Katsuya's back up as they vigorously thrusted and undulated against each other.

Their panting breaths mingled as they continued their furious lovemaking. They lunged at each other to kiss firmly, but briefly. The extra surge of adrenaline from the minor asphyxiation triggered both of their orgasms, and they came almost simultaneously.

"Katsuya!" Seto gasped.

"Seto!" Katsuya answered. They collapsed against each other, thoroughly exhausted.

But let it be said that both boys were in very good physical shape. Even after two rounds of frantic coupling, they only had to take a couple minutes to compose themselves before briefly wiping themselves off with the tissues in Seto's pack.

"Maybe we oughta shower before we head to bed," Katsuya suggested, after they ran out of tissues. They were still in rather messy, disheveled states, and Katsuya swore that he could still feel something up his ass.

"Hn," Seto agreed, gathering his clothes, which were scattered randomly around the room. Throwing on his pants for comfort's sake, and knowing that almost all of his household staff was off, he merely threw his flashy white trench coat over his shoulders before offering Katsuya a hand up.

Katsuya, still sore from their previous trysts, accepted and whispered, "Thanks."

He pecked Seto's cheek before throwing on his shirt, grabbing his other articles of clothing, and starting up the staircase.

Seto followed shortly after, a smirk adorning his face.

His lover was purposefully parading his ass before him. Katsuya had to know what the effect on him would be- there was no way that even clueless Katsuya didn't notice the globs of come that dribbled out of his ass and over his thighs.

Seto's theory was proven correct when Katsuya turned only to wink at him.

Damn, he was _really_ looking forward to the weekend.


	9. A Real Party

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and the affiliated characters/plotlines/card games. Rebecca Black owns the song "Friday". I own nothing except my words.

A/N: THERE IS NO KAIBA UKE IN THIS CHAPTER. JUST IN CASE YOU START THINKING IT.  
>I tried to write one, but I failed. Epically. Jou wound up being uke again... ^^; Curse you, Jou, for being so darn molestable! .<p>

Er, so, I thought you might want to take notice- this story has a plot. I started some of it in this chapter, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until next week to actually discover the plotline. Also, I apologize to anyone who's only following this for the smut... seriously, this story isn't just PWP. xD

In addition, I would like to thank my reviewers... this story seems to be increasing in popularity, and that makes me really happy. :) Please keep the reviews coming! :D

**WARNING:** There are, actually, _two_ lemons in this chapter. Both are between our lovely boys, Seto and Katsuya, so yes, this is yaoi. There's some plot dotted in there, too. ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: A Real "Party"<p>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)__  
><em>_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)__  
><em>_Fun, fun, fun, fun__  
><em>_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

Katsuya had a beautiful voice.

Especially when he was using it to scream in ecstasy, harmonizing with Seto's own low moans against the backbeat of semen-splattered skin on an ass leaking cum from their previous rounds. The wet, slapping sounds and the satisfying squelching that accompanied each thrust only served to appeal to the aural senses of the fornicating couple.

Seto thrusted up into the hot and waiting blond seated on his lap, swallowing that beautiful voice with a kiss. Blue eyes and amber eyes alike watered from the intense sensations coursing through their unified bodies.

They broke for air. However, tongues clashed but a second later as their lips met again, coming to struggle in a duel for dominance. Katsuya fought to press past Seto's lips until Seto's own tongue came to meet his. Using sheer beatdown force, he managed to make Katsuya take up a more defensive strategy.

Their tongues mingled with each other as they struggled to invade each others' mouths. It was Seto who achieved victory first, his tongue meeting Katsuya's lips with a spark of triumph.

At last, Katsuya admitted defeat as he admitted Seto's tongue into his mouth. Seto rewarded him for his submission with a particularly hard thrust. Katsuya bounced his body harder, further impaling himself on Seto's hard, hot erection.

Katsuya moaned through the kiss and gave Seto's tongue a soft suck. The hand around Katsuya's waist reached around it to fondle his cock.

Katsuya broke the kiss to moan aloud, but he clenched his ass to show his appreciation. Seto grunted in approval and continued to thrust into Katsuya. He then bit Katsuya's neck in a show of possessive love, and shifted to aim for his prostate.

"Ye- yes, Seto!" Katsuya gasped. He cried rapturously, "There, right there! It feels so... ungh! Seto!"

"Yesssss," Seto hissed, thrusting more quickly. "Call out my name like that! You're _mine_, Katsuya!"

"Yes... yours!" Katsuya panted, still bouncing vigorously on Seto's lap. "Nngh, Seto!"

He suddenly splurted his load over Seto's chest, his ass tightening even further. Seto himself could only fit in one more thrust before he, too, came, spilling the hot colloid deep into Katsuya's heated, convulsing ass.

"Katsuya!" he moaned, sounding half-strangled with pleasure.

They rode out their collective orgasm, shoving their lips together through heavy pants of breath.

"Seto," Katsuya breathed.

"Katsuya," Seto replied.

He wrapped his arms around his blond lover, and, still buried in his warm channel, fell over sideways. Their heads hit the strategically-placed pillows.

"That was fun," Katsuya smiled, wrapping his arms around Seto's shoulders. "But you're tired now, aren't ya?"

"Like you have no idea," Seto murmured, briefly pressing his lips to Katsuya's shoulder.

"Bad week at work?" Katsuya kissed his neck in response, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong, Seto-kitten. Whose ass am I kicking?"

"Shut up," Seto sighed, without any malice in his voice. "I do more than enough ass-kicking on my own. And I've told you time and time again to stop calling me 'kitten.' You have no justification for it."

"Fine," Katsuya pouted. Jou added, "Though I still think it's unfair that you still get to call me a puppy, and a mutt, and a third-rate loser."

"That's all for show," Seto frowned. Kaiba knew better than anyone the consequences of the media finding out about his preference... namely, for a certain blond-haired proletariat of the male gender. "The media..."

"Does it really matter if the media finds out that we're together, Seto?" Katsuya cupped his cheek. "Are you really that ashamed of me?"

It wasn't exactly a business thing, after all. Even if they didn't like the company's CEO, people would still be forced to buy KaibaCorp's gaming products. Duel Monsters was gradually becoming a necessity in this world; Kaiba was even considering opening up an academy to train professional duelists. It was getting to the point where, if you didn't duel, you didn't matter. Not to mention, their other games were pretty popular, too. There had been some bad media when they'd come out with a shonen-ai dating sim a couple months ago, but the revenue generated by the world's yaoi fangirl population had more than quadrupled whatever they may have lost in terms of sales.

But this wasn't about a game. It was about his life.

"No, I'm not ashamed of you. I could never be ashamed of you," Seto finally decided to say. Kaiba added, "But the media is going to blow it out of proportion."

"Why do they matter?" Jou huffed. Katsuya buried his face in Seto's chest. "I don't care about what they say. I don't know why _you_ care about what they say!"

"Because you don't know them, puppy," Seto hugged Katsuya closer to him. "They're vultures. They'll hunt you down and never give you a moment's rest in public, just because you're close to me. And it's not safe for you. Mokuba gets kidnapped every other month just because he's close to me. I can't knowingly put you through that."

Jou looked at Seto with obvious incredulity written on his face, "Seto, I'm Katsuya Jonouchi. Thug, former gang member, top of the gym class. Ring any bells? I ain't some weak, submissive guy who won't fight back. I can handle whatever all those people can throw at me. "

"You won't leave me, even if you never get another moment of privacy ever again?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Katsuya laughed, trailing his fingers down Seto's bared chest, "I trust you'll make enough moments of privacy for us to do _this_ every so often."

"Hn," Seto was amused.

"... Hey, Seto?" Katsuya asked, hesitating.

"Hn?" Seto gave him a questioning look.

"I love ya," and Seto froze.

It was the first time that those three words had ever been passed between them. The feeling was heavily implied to the point it was obvious, and Kaiba had relished in the lack of obligation to say his real feelings. Now, he was stuck.

"I..." his mouth went dry. Kaiba was afraid to lay his feelings out like that. "I return the sentiment."

"I know," Katsuya hummed, kissing Seto's cheek. "I just thought I might say it this time."

And Seto heaved a sigh of relief. He still didn't have to make himself so vulnerable.

"Damn, your shoulders are really tense," Katsuya remarked, rubbing his shoulders again. "You must really be stressed..."

He wriggled out of Seto's embrace, then gently rolled Seto onto his front side. He began to massage his lover's back, kneading the knotted and tense muscles out. In response, Seto groaned in pleasure. At last, the physical evidence of his stress was relieved.

"God, Katsuya," Seto's body felt nearly boneless, save for the one growing between his legs. "Aghhh, that feels nice..."

He allowed himself to relax under Jou's strong hands, which were nearly as large as Seto's own. They were now massaging down his back, carefully removing all the knots along the way.

"You must've had one hell of a week," Katsuya frowned. "Just what were ya doing?"

"Naomi Inc's latest gaming system would be perfect for our latest duel game, most specifically the online PvP," Seto frowned. "They wouldn't collaborate on it with my company, and they refuse to sell me more than forty nine percent of their stock. I can't buy them out unless one of their other investors sells me the other two percent that I need."

"That's stupid of them," Katsuya said, grunting as he worked out a particularly difficult knot. "Wouldn't adding your game to their system help boost sales?"

"They won't work with us because they suspect me of being gay," Kaiba snorted derisively.

"If only they knew," Katsuya's hands were already kneading at Seto's pert, soft ass. He lowered his head then to kiss the globes of flesh. "Feel good?"

Seto grunted, "Very."

Katsuya went on to rub his lover's thighs, most specifically the insides, where Seto was especially sensitive. Then, he lowered his nose to the spot just behind Seto's balls.

"You smell nice down here," he breathed. Then, he flipped Seto over.

"You aren't allowed to be seme tonight," Seto reminded him, sitting up and capturing his lips in a brief kiss. "You didn't win the duel."

"Darn," Katsuya pouted. Then, he brightened, pushing Seto back down to the covers. "But I can still top!"

And with that, he impaled his still-wet ass on Seto's thick rod. He gave one or two experimental bounces, relishing in Seto's needy cry.

"Aaahm! Katsuya!" Seto arched his back into the pillows, thrusting up into the wonderful warmth that as Katsuya.

"Nnn, Seto," Katsuya growled, shifting his hips as he tried to locate his own prostate. "Feels good..."

Seto mewled in agreement as Katsuya slammed down on him with an extra-forceful movement. He felt himself reach in even deeper than before. He thrusted his hips up to go further onto the hot and sexy blond above him, into his warm haven that felt impossibly good wrapped around his eager dick.

"Haa, Seto!" Katsuya gasped when he found his own prostate and began to ride Seto to Kingdom Come.

And come Seto did.

"Katsuya!" he roared, grabbing Katsuya's hips and hitting his prostate hard, burying his semen deep inside Katsuya's hot, tight body.

Katsuya looked damn gorgeous with his back arched like that and his face contorted in pure pleasure- most definitely not "mutilated", as Kaiba had insulted him earlier that day.

The blond rammed his body down on Seto's still-ejaculating cock, his hungry passage greedily accepting all he had to offer. The sudden warm wetness in his ass made Katsuya follow soon afterwards, his rear still spasming as he continued to bounce on Seto's sensitive member, riding out their orgasms. Even after they stopped moving, both boys could still see white spots in their vision.

At last, Katsuya collapsed over Seto, breathing deeply. His gasps harmonized perfectly with Seto's own ragged breaths.

"That was fun," Seto chuckled once he'd regained his breath.

"Yeah," Katsuya sighed, nuzzling into Seto's broad, muscular chest. "A real party."

"Hn," Seto knew that Katsuya didn't define "partying" the way most people did.

They kissed briefly just before falling asleep in each others' arms.

There would be plenty of time to continue over the weekend.


	10. The Implications of Ball

A/N: Late due to uploading errors. But it's Friday, at least! So, um, if you have any questions (e.g. "But, Jonouchi's friends!") read Emulsification first. It's another fic that sorta-kinda fits in between this chapter in the last  
>Also, due to school, this fic is on hiatus until Friday, November 25. I UPDATE AGAIN IN NOVEMBER. I'm not dead, just in school. If I need more time, I'll let you know.<p>

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and the affiliated characters/plotlines/card games. Rebecca Black owns the song "Friday". LittleKuriboh owns the one Abridged Series quote I couldn't help but work in. I own nothing except my words.

Written as a personal Challenge, for myself: Write a non-parody, semi-serious story. Easy enough, I guess. It must be a songfic for the viral hit "Friday" by Rebecca Black. That's where it gets tricky.

Warnings: Implied yaoi that I was too lazy to write. Have to give something to the non-smut fans.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Implications of "Ball" (...Which I Unfortunately Couldn't Use)<p>

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday__  
><em>_Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')__  
><em>_We-we-we so excited__  
><em>_We so excited__  
><em>_We gonna have a ball today_

Kaiba shut his laptop firmly and checked his watch.

It was exactly 7:30 PM on Friday. It would take him four minutes at the most to take the elevator down to ground level and make his way out the door. He was already high off the endorphins of his most recent success- at last, Naomi Inc was his! As the elevator descended, he almost shuddered in anticipation of his prospective duel victory. Kaiba was- dare he say it?- _excited_.

And in more than one way.

He'd exited the building, running into Jonouchi (as usual). It was seven-thirty four, and they were both perfectly on time.

"Mutt," Kaiba acknowledged coolly, with no evident ill will. There was a nearly invisible lusty glint in his eye, one that Jonouchi only _just_ managed to catch.

"Moneybags," Jou replied, his voice considerably less malicious than it had been earlier, when he'd insulted Kaiba for his dragon fetish... _again_. Though, to be entirely honest, he knew better than anyone that Kaiba only had a kink for power, especially the type that came with _wielding_ such monsters.

"What do you-" Kaiba continued their weekly ritual, but he was suddenly interrupted by a woman in a disheveled pantsuit shoving the doors open, thus disturbing the two boys. Kaiba was sorely tempted to fire his secretary.

"Mister Kaiba!" she exclaimed, panting. Evidently, she'd run all the way down there, full-speed ahead. "Sorry... I'm really sorry!"

She took another few heaving breaths.

"What?" Kaiba was irate. He was on his off time, Ra damn it!

"You have to be at a charity ball in less than two hours!" she finally managed to gasp out. "I'm sorry! We just got an invitation in the mail! And you _have_ to go... the Board of Directors said so... it's in the list of rules they've created for you to maintain a proper public image."

"Screw the rules, I have money!" Kaiba growled. He was _so_ firing his Board of Directors. The secretary cowered.

"B-but Mr. Kaiba..." she stuttered. He aimed his glare on her, and any courage she may have had died on the spot. She squeaked, "Please don't fire me!"

"I've explained this dozens of times. Keep my Fridays free. Why the Hell do I have a ball today?"

If someone looked closely enough, they could see froth beginning to form at the edge of Kaiba's mouth.

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba," the secretary cowered. Then, she tried to appeal to his logical side, "But there are a lot of potential clients who will be attending also-"

"I take Friday evenings off," Kaiba explained, as if speaking to a six-year-old. "From seven thirty to midnight."

"B-but Mr. Kaiba," the secretary was panicking. If she couldn't convince Kaiba to obey the Board, they would fire her.

"Um, Kaiba?" Jou cut in, waving his hand in front of the taller man's face. "Hey, if you've gotta go to work, I can just challenge ya to a duel some other time..."

"I don't have time to duel a proletariat like you," Kaiba replied automatically, as if the words "challenge" and "duel" had triggered some sort of instant reaction in him. "I need to get home."

"I'll duel you on your way back and catch a taxi home," Jou tried to bargain, falling into their usual pattern.

"Fine," Kaiba replied, as his limo pulled up to the curb.

"Mr. Kaiba!" the secretary was shocked. "You have a ball today! In less than two hours, nonetheless! You still have to go home, shower, who knows what?"

"I can't be expected to go," Kaiba sneered condescendingly at her. "It's too short-notice."

"But... but you attended the emergency meeting that came up at three AM yesterday!" she protested. At this rate, if the Board didn't fire her, Kaiba would.

"Yesterday," he dragged out the word, as if she were a toddler with comprehension issues. "Was _Thursday_. **_Today_**, it is _Friday_."

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm so, so sorry, but you really, really have to go-" the secretary begged, on her knees by now.

"Give my driver the directions to the location of this so-called 'ball'," he finally snapped. "I'll go."

The secretary internally cheered before running over to the driver and giving him directions to the place where the ball would take place.

"I'm still gonna duel ya," Jonouchi insisted.

"Of course, mutt," Kaiba smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They got into the car before Kaiba shut the door.

"All right," Jou half-smiled. "Rock, paper-"

"No," Kaiba interrupted.

"... okay..." Katsuya leaned over and wrapped his arms around Seto, amorously brushing his fingertips across his lover's cheek.

"Not that, either," Kaiba frowned. Seto added, "Unfortunately."

"Fine," Jou pouted.

"Jonouchi..." Kaiba started. Then, Seto shook his head. "No, _Katsuya_. The other week, we had a discussion about the media, and you said that it didn't matter to you if other people knew about our... _relations_... and it doesn't matter to me, either. I don't need to improve my public image, and the fiasco with Naomi Inc is over, so my stocks no longer need to be as valuable at the moment. I could care less about what the Board of Directors thinks; I'm firing them all, anyway. Screw their rules, I have money. And power."

"Seto," Katsuya raised an eyebrow, his voice taking an amused tone. "Are ya trying to ask me to 'come out' with ya?"

"..." Seto averted his eyes for a second before gazing back at his lover. "Possibly."

"Seto!" Katsuya exclaimed, surprised. "Really? Ya mean it?"

"Yes," Seto agreed. Kaiba went on to explain, "There isn't any reason for us to hide it any more. It only serves to make you insecure about our... _relationship_... and force us to waste time arguing."

Katsuya knew that Seto meant, "I love you want I want the world to know it. You're mine, and I need to be constantly reassured of that fact."

He was, after all, a master at Setospeak.

So, Katsuya replied with a wink, "There _are_ things better than arguing that we could use our mouths for..."

And he proved it by using his lips to capture Seto's.

.-.-.-Roughly 20 Minutes Later, Kaiba Mansion-.-.-.

As soon as the car stopped at the mansion doors, Katsuya instantly noticed that something was off about Kaiba. Seto was almost perfectly in character, though.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir," Isono, the butler, addressed his superior. He had to be extra-careful; Kaiba was always particularly impatient on Fridays and he seemed especially impatient today. "Should I prepare a room for your guest?"

"No," he replied coldly, wrapping his arm around Katsuya's waist in an oddly characteristically possessive motion. "My _lover_ will be staying in my room tonight."

Isono gave a little surprised jolt at that. He'd had his suspicions about the boy, but he'd never expected his boss to straight-up admit to it.

"There is a charity ball tonight," Kaiba informed him. "We are due there in an hour and a half. Clean the car, then go home."

"Yes, sir," Isono bowed sharply before turning and completing his task. It wasn't his job to ask questions.

"Nyeeh? Seto?" Katsuya was confused.

"You didn't seriously expect me not to show you off, right?" Seto smirked. "You're mine."

The idea of Seto not showing off what was his was pretty ridiculous. This was, after all, the guy with the tallest building in Domino, the same guy who wore large, flashy trench coats and tight-fitting clothing. But, still...

"You're sure I'm show-off-able?" Katsuya quirked an eyebrow. Very few would consider a tough-guy thug even vaguely close to what one might call "presentable".

"I could do worse," Seto played along, cracking the rare joke. He'd rather be out with Katsuya Jonouchi, the former gangster, over any pedigree top-model. To prove it, he affectionately kissed Katsuya's mouth and captured his waist.

"Bastard," Katsuya swatted his hands away playfully. "We've got somewhere to be tonight, don't we?"

"Right," Kaiba suddenly stood up straight, leading Jou down to the bathroom. "We should shower first."

"All right," Katsuya smiled mischievously, stripping Seto of his suit jacket and beginning to unbutton Seto's neatly done-up dress shirt. Seto himself went to work on Katsuya's frayed jeans, unzipping them and slowly pulling them down his hips.

Katsuya bit back a groan of pleasure and tried desperately to focus on just undressing Seto. They really didn't have the time for this...

Seto unbuckled his own belt and removed it, then removed Katsuya's boxer-briefs from his person. Just for fun, he gave Katsuya's ass a soft smack.

"Eep!" the blond squeaked. Seto took his momentary surprise as an opportunity to lift Jou's arms above his head and strip his shirt off. Schucking off the rest of his own clothing, he cornered Katsuya in the shower, then turned on the water.

And both boys looked into each others' eyes, almost identical smirks on their faces.

They'd never considered sex in the shower before.

And, as their bodies began moving together, Kaiba mused that they would be fashionably late to the ball.


	11. Reality Avoidance Techniques

"Friday"

Summary: Drabbles involving Kaiba, Jonouchi, and Rebecca Black's Friday. Not an intended parody. Puppyshipping, hints at other ships. Updates on, you guessed it, Fridays.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh and the affiliated characters/plotlines/card games. Rebecca Black owns the song "Friday". I own nothing except my words.

Written as a personal Challenge, for myself: Write a non-parody, semi-serious story. Easy enough, I guess. It must be a songfic for the viral hit "Friday" by Rebecca Black. That's where it gets tricky.

A/N: I loathe writer's block. Not sure how much I like this chapter.  
>For this reason, I'm very sorry to say: HIATUS UNTIL JULY 13, 2012. D:<br>Also, I sincerely apologize that this is three days late- it's been written for like a week ut I couldn't get to a computer until today.

Obnoxious Author Ranting: There's just so much I wanted in here but didn't get to cause it didn't flow, and so much questionable stuff that I actually did write... like, for example, the uke!Kaiba, which I've never written before and wasn't supposed to happen until chapter 14-ish. It was at least rather interesting to write and actually rather hot, too. But if you don't want to read it, I guess you could just skip the second half of the chapter.  
>Additionally, I'd really like it if I could get 40 total reviews on this story by my birthday on Friday, May 25. It would just be a really awesome birthday gift, that's all. And of course, I appreciate any feedback you can give me!<p>

Warning: BL, guyXguy, really descriptive kissing, lemon (with uke Kaiba!), and all that wonderful stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Reality Avoidance Techniques<p>

_Tomorrow is Saturday__  
><em>_And Sunday comes after ... wards__  
><em>_I don't want this weekend to end!_

Saturday.

The day after Friday.

As was the norm, Katsuya woke up naked, sore, wrapped in messy, dark blue sheets, and next to his lover after a night of "fun".

Tiredly, he glanced at the clock on Seto's nightstand, just to the left of where he was immersed in the fluffy, white, down comforter.

Mmmh... only seven AM? He could get in at least another hour of sleep before he had to be at work at seven forty-five...

Wait.

Shit.

Jou sat up in alarm, hurriedly trying to disentangle the sheets from his legs and tell Seto to get off him...

Oh, wait. Seto was asleep.

Jou's brain processed this information for a minute. It always seemed to run more slowly than usual in the morning.

Then, it clicked.

Seto was _asleep_.

On Saturdays, he made it a point to get up at six o'clock or earlier, to make up for the work he'd missed the previous night while he was fucking busy (Jou really meant "busy fucking", though it didn't really matter in this case). Usually, by this time, Kaiba would be up and running, fueled by intensely caffeinated coffee and typing furiously at his laptop.

This morning?

Nothing.

"Seto," Katsuya shook his shoulder as he whispered urgently. "Wakeupwakeupwakeup! It's Saturday!"

"Hnnn," Seto complained, turning over and burying his sheets in his face... or burying his face in his sheets. Jou wasn't awake enough to think properly. "Back to sleep, Katsuya. I've called us out of work today. Like it's even possible to get past all the reporters and paparazzi outside."

"Paparazzi?" Katsuya's brow furrowed in confusion before his eyes lit up in recognition. He was still a little slow on the uptake. "Oh! You mean _that_?"

"Yes, Katsuya, I mean _that_," Seto finally sat up, groaning in unison with their abused bed frame, which had been permanently scarred by nights upon nights of passion. "I can't believe that we came out last night and you _forgot_ about it this morning."

"Hey! So sue me, I ain't a morning person," Jou retorted defensively. He paused for a second. "On second thought, don't. You'd probably win anyways, with all your fancy lawyers and stuff."

Kaiba smirked, "So I would."

"So, um, anyways, what're we doing today?" Katsuya stretched his long limbs out before settling back down in the covers. Seto followed suit, in spite of the nagging inkling that was telling him to work. "Gotta get down a few more hours of sleep, of course..."

Seto frowned, "I'm not looking forward to facing the press. Hopefully, they'll let up enough for us to go to school on Monday."

"I don't want this weekend to end!" Katsuya groaned, nestling his body closer to Seto's. "Can't we just pretend that it's Friday again? _Tomorrow_ can be Saturday, and we'll still have Sunday before we've got to face the world."

"Silly dog," admonished Seto with a sigh, trailing his finger's down Katsuya's thighs. "Procrastination only makes things worse."

"How much worse can this crowd get?" Katsuya asked, remembering the legion of cameras and reporters that had chased them from the charity ball they'd attended. He pointedly ignored the dog comment, too tired to make a deal of it.

"If we give them too much time, the international reporters might have time to get here," Kaiba rationalized. "Wednesday at the latest. It's most likely that the crowd will be thinnest sometime around Monday afternoon, after I tell them about a press conference on Thursday as we leave for school."

Jou huffed, "Damn genius bastard."

Seto smirked and drew Jou's body closer to his, trying to maintain the wonderful heat that came with the heaviness of sleep.

"But you enjoy it," he pointed out.

"Damn straight I do," Jou shifted against Seto, relishing in the warmth of his lover's naked body.

Unable to resist his wriggling lover, or perhaps simply too tired to try, Seto gave in to the urge to kiss Katsuya. Laying nestled into one another on the bed, their lips met far more tenderly than ever before. Perhaps it was because this was the first time they'd kissed right after waking up, perhaps it was because they were too tired to give it the usual rough edge, perhaps it was the realization that they were together and that the whole world knew it. In fact, if anyone _didn't_ know, they were sure to be informed by this afternoon at the latest.

But it was a dance between gentler tongues which, though they were once honed and sharpened weapons, were now messengers of the peace that had taken over their passion, if only for a moment.

Still, it was the animal nature that was buried within both Kaiba and Jonouchi's hearts that won out in the end, pushing their meeting tongues into warring tongues, touching and licking and exploring each other. Battling each other. Dueling each other. Face to face, lip to lip, body to body. Most importantly, it was passion to passion.

It was Kaiba who won out in the end, the secret savage within him roaring at the victory. He tore into Katsuya's mouth with a brutal lust that was rising like heat from the depths of Hell's furnace.

All Katsuya had to do was submit.

But...

But he didn't. Practically swallowing Kaiba's tongue, Jou pressed his lips to his lover's once again, forcing them to break apart for air. When they kissed again, this time to Jou's initiation, it was the blond who had the upper hand.

Thoroughly molesting Seto's mouth, Jou took control of their kiss. Resting between his legs, he pinned his blue-eyed lover to the bed, his left hand wandering over his shoulders and trailing down to grasp Seto's right. By using his other hand to hold himself up and give him leverage, he was free to claim Seto's lips completely, using his teeth to softly scrape at his lower lip and entwining their tongues together.

It was obvious to Seto exactly where this was going. He briefly considered flipping them over, trying to figure out if letting Katsuya be seme just this once would really matter. He was almost too tired to fight back, the years of hard work seeming to catch up to him all on this one morning. Then, Katsuya let go of his hand so he could use his own to travel up Seto's abs and pectorals, finally coming to rub at his nipple. Seto gave up the argument.

They broke the kiss and took a collective breath, panting at each other like dogs in heat.

"Can I really?" Jou almost didn't believe it. Even he could tell what was about to happen.

"Just know that this doesn't make me a girl," Seto growled, spreading his legs further apart.

Jou, the master of Setospeak, knew that this meant, "Yes, but don't expect it to happen again anytime soon."

The brilliant smile that shone from Katsuya's face made Seto's heart flutter for a moment, before the smiling mouth dove down and attached itself to the nipple he'd ignored earlier. Still using his right arm to hold himself up, Katsuya reached down to fondle his lover's hardening cock, first groping the balls and base before using his hand to slide up and down the shaft a few times. Then, as if realizing he was forgetting something, Katsuya changed the hand's path, groping under the pillows for a tube of lubricant. Vanilla flavored.

He popped the cap with one hand as he liked and nibbled and bit at Seto's collar and neck, trailing his tongue over the festering hickies. Then, he applied the lube straight from the tube onto Seto's dick and proceeded to palm him.

Seto's breathing was getting heavy. Was this what he did to Katsuya every time he'd topped? It was remarkably liberating to, for once, hand over the reins of power he'd gotten tangled around himself. There wasn't any of the fear he imagined and, for perhaps the first time, he realized exactly how much he trusted Katsuya. It felt like he was finally free.

Katsuya's hand finally left Seto's dick, causing the brunet to let out a moan of frustration, before sitting up, applying copious amounts of lube to his hand, and nudging a finger at Seto's entrance.

"You're sure?" the blond still hesitated.

"Great Blue Eyes, yes," Seto groaned, shifting under the sheets. Nobody could say he was tired anymore.

Jou teased the entrance open for a while, begging for it to relax without words. He leaned back down to kiss Seto's lips, an offer that was accepted greedily and happily. Then, while Seto was distracted, he began to push the finger in, as quickly as possible. He knew from experience- the burn factor was worse than the sudden stinging pain, even if there was an ache afterwards.

"Move, damn it," Seto growled, breaking the kiss. "You don't have to be so careful."

"Jeez, just making sure," Katsuya pouted. "It hurt like Hell the first time you did it to me."

"Katsuya, it's going to hurt like Hell either way," Seto was irate.

Katsuya glared back at him, then unceremoniously shoved another lubed finger into his entrance.

"AHNNGH!" Seto screamed, his back arching. "Katsuya!"

"Holy shit!" Katsuya exclaimed worriedly. "Are you okay? My God, I knew this was going to happen, I..."

"Shut the fuck up and do that again," Seto demanded, thrusting his hips against the fingers still embedded in his heat. "You should know by now what that is."

Slowly, it dawned on Jou exactly _what_ he'd found. He moved his hand at that angle again, this time pressing the fingers into the part of the wall that he'd jabbed. When Seto moaned and pressed back, Jou grinned. He _did_ always say that his luck was fantastic.

While Seto was busily wrapped in pleasure, Katsuya added the third finger, stretching the channel with an immensely awkward, triangular-shaped spreading motion. It felt funny on his hand, but Seto seemed to enjoy it, if his panting and undulating was any indication of how he felt.

"Katsuya," Seto finally groaned. "Hurry the Hell up and fuck me before I cum."

Katsuya shuddered at his lover's words. He wondered briefly how he'd managed to net the sexy wonderfulness that was Seto Kaiba, but dismissed it. He _did_ always say that his luck was fantastic.

Withdrawing his fingers an using the same hand to coat his length in lube, Jou positioned the head of his red, hard, four-inch cock at the apex of Seto's spread legs. Then, he entered, groaning at the tight hotness of Seto's formerly virgin ass.

Seto gave off a loud moan, half-pleasure and half-pain. He suddenly realized just how thick Katsuya actually was- almost two inches in diameter- and decided that he liked the feeling of being full like that.

"You're okay, right?" Katsuya worried his lip, his thighs straining with effort as he tried to hold back his thrusts into the tight, hot channel. He'd always said that Kaiba had a stick up his ass before they'd started dating, but _damn_. Lucky stick.

"Shut up and fuck me," Seto ordered decisively. Katsuya gave a jolting start. "Nnngh!"

And, as Katsuya screwed him into oblivion, Seto mused between jolts of pleasure that he _really_ didn't want this weekend to end.

Especially now that he'd discovered his lover's new... _skills_.


End file.
